¿Qué es el orgullo?
by Glow 241O
Summary: La Navidad es una época del año en el que los corazones se vuelven más cálidos a pesar del frío que pueda haber fuera. Veigar es un pequeño Yordle que vive "amargado" como su amiga Lulu le dice pero, es Navidad ¿Se ablandará el duro y frío corazón de Veigar ante los encantos de su amiga? [One Shot dedicado] [Créditos de la imagen a: yan531, de DeviantArt] [Veigar x Lulu]


_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f __**L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es el orgullo?<br>**

**E**ra Navidad en la Liga de las Leyendas, por lo que los campeones estaban de vacaciones y por fin tenían unos días de descanso tras tantísimas peleas y luchas en todos los campos de la justicia.

En éstas fechas todo era más tranquilo, la Navidad calmaba hasta al más odioso ninja, como era el caso de Zed, quien había incluso entablado conversación con otra persona que no fuera su amiga Syndra. O incluso Garen y Darius tomaron un par de cervezas, a quien invitó Gragas, ya que también estaba en la taberna.

Todos convivían en una misma ciudad, y aunque había diversos distritos adecuados para cada uno de los ciudadanos tenían una plaza céntrica en común.

Una pequeña Yordle jugaba en la fuente centrar, la cual estaba helada debido al frío, con el adorable Gnar en su forma pequeña, los dos trataban de patinar sobre el hielo de la fuente, sin mucho éxito. Varus, que pasaba por allí, tomó a Lulu en brazos antes de que la Yordle se diera en toda la cabeza con el borde de la fuente.

—Ten cuidado pequeña Yordle, podrías hacerte daño. Es mejor que vayáis a jugar a otro lado.— Comentó el joniano con media sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos pequeños se avergonzaron y dejando a Lulu en el suelo, Varus se sentó en un banco cercano ante la atenta mirada de los Yodles, sacó unos dulces y en menos de un segundo los dos pequeños estuvieron sentados uno a cada lado de Varus, éste rió ofreciéndoles los dulces.

Por otro lado, entre las sombra de un gran árbol, otro Yordle algo irritado ante la presencia de Varus apareció, pero casi ni se dieron cuenta, sólo Lulu.

—¡Veigar! Ven acércate, Varus tiene dulces ¡Y están de muerte!— Dijo con una extraña cara de ansia. Veigar debía admitir que su amiga era la persona más adorable que había conocido, tanto que a veces le hacía sonrojar, pero también debía admitir que estaba un poco loca.

Se sentó en silencio al lado de Lulu y ésta le ofreció un trozo de algo que no supo qué era, lo tomó entre las manos y lo olió. —"Fresa..."— Pensó. No le gustaba mucho la fresa, pero el glaseado que tenía por encima y el olor a recién horneado le hacía querer probarlo, y así lo hizo. Le dio un pequeño bocado y se sorprendió al notar como el sabor llenaba su boca, estaba realmente delicioso. Pero no lo admitiría.

—¿Está bueno, pequeño Yordle?— Preguntó Varus con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no está mal.— Como siempre, tan cortante y frío. Varus rió y dejó la bolsa de los dulces en el banco levantándose.

—He de irme, debo hacer algunos recados, felices fiestas.— Les deseó el joniano, le acarició la cabeza a Gnar y luego a Lulu quien se sonrojó y eso a Veigar le molestó de sobremanera, miró a Varus con cara de pocos amigos y éste rió por lo bajo, alejándose.

—¡Gnaaaaaa!— Gritó la pequeña bestia al ver a Braum pasear por allí, sin decir nada más se encaminó hacia él saltando de júbilo. Braum lo cogió en brazos y comenzó a hablarle a saber de qué.

Lulu rió divertida aún con uno de los dulces en sus manos. —Creo que Braum tiene un don para las criaturas, tanto los poros como Gnar le adoran.— Volvió a reír pero al girarse vio que su pequeño amigo ni si quiera estaba mirándola. —¿Veigar?— Preguntó confusa. —¿Qué te pasa? No estés amargado en Navidad.— Le replicó ella bufando un poco los mofletes. El nombrado se dio la vuelta y al verla de tal manera no pudo evitar reírse por dentro. Pero se acordó de algo que le hizo enfadar y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. —¿Qué te pasa?— La pequeña Yordle tomando la cara de su compañero para que la mirara, éste se sonrojó al verla tan cerca y frunció el ceño.

—¿T-te has so-sonrojado? Cuando Varus te ha tocado la cabeza. ¡Lo has hecho!— Gritó algo enfadado, a lo que Lulu parpadeó atónita soltando el rostro de su amigo y posando las manos en sus pequeñas rodillas.

—Ha sido un acto agradable.— Se defendió ella, pero en realidad no tenía porqué darle explicaciones. —Siempre que te abrazo me apartas en seguida, y ahora pareces molesto porque Varus me haya tocado la cabeza en una señal de ternura, no hay quien te entienda.— Enfadada, la pequeña Yordle dio dos palmadas y de por arte de magia apareció su bastón color marrón, bajó del banco se montó en él y le dio una última mirada antes de irse volando. —Me voy a mi casa, estúpido enano.— Infló las mejillas y se fue con su báculo hacia su hogar, muy enfadada. —"Estúpido, siempre intento mostrarle mi cariño y él me rechaza, es idiota, idiota. Y ahora se enfada porque Varus es amable conmigo."— Pensaba para sí la Yordle llegando a su domicilio, abriendo la puerta y tumbándose en la cama con la cabeza debajo de la almohada. —¡Le odio!— Chilló, ahogando el quejido en el colchón.

Por otro lado, Veigar se resignó. —"Tiene razón ¿Por qué me ha enfadado tanto que se sonrojara?"— Suspiró pesadamente y tomó los restos de los dulces, los guardó en la bolsa que había dejado Varus, bajó del banco y depositó todo en una papelera cercana.

—Deberías ir a verla.— Comentó Braum, quien estaba sentado en un banco en frente del que estaba él anteriormente.

—¿Qué sabrás tú?— Se enfadó el Yordle, a lo que Braum rió. Acarició las orejitas de Gnar y éste ronroneó.

—He visto lo sucedido, y mi madre siempre decía "no pierdas"... y tú la estás perdiendo.— Por unos segundos a Veigar se le cortó la respiración. ¿La estaba perdiendo? La verdad es que Lulu jamás se había ido de esa manera antes, nunca habían peleado así. Miró al suelo y después miró a Baum que continuaba acariciando a Gnar, ésta vez en la barriga. —Vamos pequeño Yordle, no seas orgulloso, el orgullo no lleva a nada.— Comentó el habitante de Freiljord negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—Quizás sí...— Comentó el Yordle algo avergonzado por sus actos. Braum le miró y le sonrió abiertamente mientras lanzaba a Gnar por los aires, quien daba gritos de alegría pidiendo que le lanzara más alto. Veigar sonrió ante la escena y desapareció, encaminándose hacia la casa de su amiga.

—Ah, Gnar amigo mío... Éstas Navidades juntaremos muchos corazones ¿A que sí?— Dijo Braum mirando a la pequeña criatura, el cual le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

El pequeño Yordle estaba parado en frente de la puerta de la casa de su amiga, no sabía qué hacer. —"¿Toco a la puerta?"— Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero no obtenía respuesta de su subconsciente, parecía estar apagado o fuera de cobertura.

De pronto sin poder hacer mucho más que sobresaltarse, su amiga abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¿Qué quieres?— Le dijo sin mirarle.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?— Preguntó parpadeando varias veces.

—Pix me lo dijo.— Señaló con el dedo a su pequeña amiga que se encontraba justo detrás de él, riendo. De pronto se sintió tonto y con los dedos tomó su sombrero, agachándolo un poco intentando ocultar su rostro. —¿Entonces no vienes para nada? Vale, adiós.— Veigar se asustó ante tales palabras y cuando la Yordle se disponía a dar un portazo, Veigar en acto reflejo puso la mano en el marco de la puerta, pillándose así los dedos fuertemente debido al portazo.

—¡Auch!— Se quejó el Yordle y Pix avisó a Lulu de lo que había sucedido, inmediatamente abrió la puerta de nuevo y se encontró a Veigar agarrándose la mano fuertemente con su otra un poco encorvado a causa del dolor que le producía el hinchazón.

—¡Perdón!— Exclamó la Yordle tomando a su amigo de los hombros y entrándole en casa.

—Tranquila, es todo culpa mía.— Se disculpó el Yordle recordando lo que le había dicho Braum. "El orgullo no lleva a ningún lado", pues si él no se hubiera puesto tan idiota con la tontería de Varus, todo ésto no habría tenido que pasar.

—No... ¡Es mía!— Replicó Lulu haciendo que Veigar tomara asiento en un sillón para dos personas de color púrpura situado en frente de la chimenea.

—¿Tuya por qué? No has hecho nada, tonta.— Respondió el Yordle abiendo y cerrando la mano, ya no le dolía tanto.

—Pues, por irme de esa manera, me enfadé demasiado.— Comentó la pequeña Lulu encendiendo la chimenea.

Cuando se hubo encendido se quedaron mirando el fuego durante un rato, Pix sintió que debía retirarse de la escena así que se sentó en la lámpara que había encima de ellos, la cual estaba apagada dado que el alumbre del fuego era suficiente para iluminar la pequeña sala de estar donde se encontraban.

Veigar suspiró y miró a Lulu para replicarle que no era culpa suya, pero no pudo decir nada ya que las sombras del fuego hacían verla demasiado bonita como para que pudiera decirle algo, se sonrojó notoriamente y se cubrió de nuevo el rostro con su sombrero ladeando la cabeza para no mirarla. La pequeña Yordle se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, más no entendía porqué se cubría en éste momento.

—Ahm... Veigar.— Le llamó algo confusa. —¿Qué ocurre ahora?— La voz de Lulu era calmada y tranquila, a Veigar, aunque lo negara rotundamente, le encantaba cuando ella era así, cuando estaba relajada con él, cuando estaban solos. Le gustaba estar a solas con ella, porque le producía algo extraño en su corazón, hacía que latiera más fuerte.

—N-nada.— Lulu suspiró y volvió a mirar al alumbre. —"¿Por qué no soy capaz de expresarme?"— Resentido, el Yordle volvió a mirar a Lulu, quien yacía tan plácidamente mirando el fuego, de pronto unas ganas enormes de abrazarlas le entraron y no supo cómo reaccionar ante sus pensamientos.

"El orgullo no llevará a nada". La frase de aquel amistoso hombre le resonaba en la cabeza cien veces por segundo, entonces tomó aire y pasó sus manos por la cintura de la Yodle, atrayéndola a él, haciendo que la cabeza de ésta cayera en su pecho. Lulu se sonrojó al instante, pero se dejó hacer, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Veigar y pudo notar como su corazón iba a mil por hora, pero no le culpaba ya que lo mismo le ocurría a ella.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, Veigar comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Lulu que sobresalía del enorme gorro que llevaba y Lulu se incorporó un poco para poder abrazarle también, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo, enredando sus manos detrás del cuello de éste.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se separaron unos centímetros, y aún abrazados se miraron a los ojos. Los dos sonrojados y con las respiraciones paradas, se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios chocaron. ¿Qué les había impulsado a ésto? Ninguno de los dos sabía qué estaban haciendo, simplemente se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían y lo que querían en ese momento. Veigar comenzó a mover sus labios y Lulu le imitó, comenzando un torpe y principiante beso que se vio interrumpido por la falta de oxígeno y la vergüenza.

Al separarse volvieron a mirarse y se sonrojaron cada vez más, pero ninguno de los dos quería deshacer el abrazo, estaban demasiado cómodos como para hacer algo así, por lo que Lulu volvió a juntar los labios con los de su pequeño amigo y éste le correspondió encantado, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la besaba.

—Feliz Navidad...— Susurró Veigar entre los besos de Lulu.

—Feliz Navidad, enano.— Veigar frunció el ceño y se separó un poco de Lulu, ella rió y él no pudo evitar volverla a besar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, éste fic tan adorable de éstos Yordles a los que amo, está dedicado a una persona muy especial que me lo pidió hace unos días. La verdad es que no tenía inspiración y cansada simplemente me puse en el ordenador y escribí todo lo que me salía, por eso quizás hay cosas raras por ahí, jajajajajaja.<em>

_¡Felices fiestas a todos! Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo._

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
